Transformation Envy
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: A Diamond and Pearl Magic Dimension special episode. Nick wants to go on a special date with Momoko, but they’ve done pretty much everything couples do together. But, factor the Majokai Crystals into that equation, and it’s a whole new ballgame...


_Nick's House, 5:39 AM_

Nick sat on his bed, thinking hard. The sun was slowly beginning to rise over the hills of his hometown.

"I really wanted to do something special for Momoko today," Nick thought. "But what can we do that we haven't already done together?"

That was one of the significant stumbling blocks to Nick's plans: he and Momoko had done pretty much everything that couples would usually do on dates, outings, and the like.

Nick stole a glance at his dresser. There were seven pieces of jewelry that stood out from everything else on there: the seven Majokai Crystals, which Nick, Momoko, and Doremi could absorb the energies of to reach an even higher level of power than their magic would ever allow.

Nick looked back out his window, then was struck by a sudden moment of inspiration.

"Of course! _That's_ probably a great way to spice things up!!" Nick exclaimed. He didn't bother to keep his voice down this early, as he was currently the only one living in the Kelly house, as his father had passed away, having been killed by Gaul, and his mother and younger sister were safe in the Majokai.

Hopping out of bed and slipping into his everyday clothes, Nick scooped the Majokai Crystals off the dresser and into his hands, the green witch apprentice stormed out of the house. This was sure to be a date that Momoko would remember...

As he approached Momoko's house, Nick couldn't help but grin as he tossed the Majokai Crystals into the air and focused his magical energies. The crystals began to spin around him before eventually uniting and absorbing themselves into him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(They say that those who can't do, teach.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl Magic Dimension  
_This Chapter: August 4th, 2008  
Summary: In the sequel to _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_, when Nick's parents are attacked by a mysterious marauder known only as Gaul, the Ape King, the Ojamajos will have to come together for one final adventure, because Gaul has wicked designs on this world...  
On Today's Episode: Nick wants to go on a special date with Momoko, but they've done pretty much everything couples do together. But, factor the Majokai Crystals into that equation, and it's a whole new ballgame...  
Author's Note: This isn't going to go with the story itself, because it's a "special episode", a story that takes place during the timeline of Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl Magic Dimension, but really doesn't fit anywhere in the actual storyline. Sort of like a holiday special or something along those lines.

Disclaimer (just in case): _Ojamajo Doremi_ is copyright Toei Animation. This story, Nick, Haruka, Ichiyou, Riiko, and Yumi are copyright S.P.D. Gold Ranger, circa 2008.

One more thing: This series is going to be dedicated to my father, who passed away just recently.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Special Chapter 1: Transformation Envy

Momoko was, of course, asleep by this time, having had a very rough time the other night.

So, needless to say, the yellow witch apprentice was very surprised when she heard a knock at her window at about 5:50 AM.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Momoko disentangled herself from her bedsheets before walking up to the window.

Just then...

"AAAAAHHH!!" Momoko exclaimed, now fully awake when she noticed what was standing (or rather, floating) by her window. "Gold freak!!"

"Oh, THAT hurt," Nick stated, faking emotional distress.

Momoko calmed down considerably at this voice. "Nick? Is that really you?" Momoko asked. Indeed, Nick was floating by the window, having long since transformed into his super form that he usually attained with the powers of the Majokai Crystals.

"Who else would be knocking on your window at six in the morning?" Nick teased. "And who else do you know floats and has golden hair in a form like this?"

Momoko smirked. "Good points, and well made."

With that, Momoko opened the window to let the golden-haired Nick in.

"So, what brings you here so early?" Momoko asked, curious as to what Nick was up to.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" Nick asked straight out.

"Why so early?" Momoko wondered. "What do you have up your sleeve, Nick Kelly?"

Nick grinned widely. "Oh, just this."

Not wasting a single second, Nick flew forward and scooped Momoko into his arms before flying out the open window.

Momoko had her eyes closed against the wind resistance that came from the speed that Nick was flying at.

"Hey, Momoko, look," Nick stated. Momoko opened her eyes...

...and promptly gasped at the beautiful sight below her: the two of them were flying over the city at an altitude that made everything seem really luminescent.

"Wow," Momoko stated, blown away by the beautiful sights.

"Is there anywhere else you wanna go, my dear?" Nick asked, trying his damndest to sound romantic.

"Can we go over by Jinbocho?" Momoko answered, referring to the Jinbocho district, famous for the largest amount of used bookstores in all of Japan.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at this. "You've been watching too much _Read or Die_ lately, haven't you?"

"Please?" Momoko repeated, putting on the famous sad-eyes face.

Nick grinned; who was he to resist such an adorable face?

"Your wish is my command, sweetie," Nick responded, tightening his embrace on Momoko and shooting off towards Jinbocho.

Once the two had landed, Momoko pointed towards where she wanted to observe, and Nick floated her over there.

"It's always so crowded here during the day," Momoko noted. "You can barely move around when it's that crowded..."

"Tell me about it," Nick responded, his now emerald-green eyes darting about the district. "I remember when the _Harry Potter_ books came over here. MAN, those lines were insane!!"

Momoko looked up into the mountains. "Hey, why don't we head into the mountains?"

Nick only nodded, not wasting any time in zipping off towards the mountains.

Once Nick had set Momoko down onto her feet, he immediately disengaged his super form before laying down beside her.

"These are the good days, huh?" Momoko stated. "Just living the hell out of life and enjoying it every step of the way."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nick replied.

After about an hour of just laying down and watching the sun rise, a pink flash of light appeared in front of the two lovers, and out popped Doremi.

"Doremi-chan?" Nick asked in honest surprise. "What are you doing up here?"

"I felt the vibrations from the crystals, so I wondered what you two were up to," Doremi stated with a grin. Nick nearly forgot that beside him and Momoko, Doremi was the only other person who could feel the vibrations of the Majokai Crystals, being that the pink witch apprentice had also used their powers to attain her own super form.

"You could say that we're on a rather unorthodox date," Momoko responded. "Nick really surprised me when he showed up at my window in his super form."

"How long have you guys been out here?" Doremi wondered.

"I guess long enough to believe that we'd better get back pretty soon," Nick responded. "Seki-sensei's going to have your head if you're late again, Doremi-chan."

Doremi quickly cast a glance at her watch: it read 7:12.

"Aw, crud, you're right!!" Doremi exclaimed. Nick quickly stood up, producing the Majokai Crystals.

"Let's take the express way, then."

Nodding, Doremi and Momoko joined Nick in a triangle formation so they could all harness the powers of the crystals.

Within a few seconds, all three of them had transformed into their super forms. Doremi wasted no time in zipping down the length of the mountain trail.

"Well, she's pretty jumpy this morning, huh?" Nick teased. Momoko had a good laugh at that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was 7:30 when Nick dropped Momoko off at her house.

"That was fun, Nick," Momoko stated before leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

With that, Momoko headed inside to take her daily shower.

Nick couldn't help but smile.

"She really is something else."

(Author's Note: All right, here's the ending sequence I'm going to be doing for all these little sidestories. The song is "Orange" by Lil'B!)

(Footage: We see the stars of the night as the song begins. We then pan over to Momoko's house.)

_Mijikai yoru ni mayoi konde meiru  
__(Another short night lost in your email...)_

(Footage: Momoko, who's dressed in her pajamas, looks a little depressed as we pan across her. Her cell phone appears to be beeping.)

_Heya to kodoku de mazu mabushii game  
__(Alone in your room with nothing but the screen's glare...)_

(Footage: Wondering who'd be calling her so late, Momoko picks up her cell phone and opens it.)

_onaji toki onaji kimochi no ureshi setsunasa  
__(Feeling happy and hurt at the same time...)_

(Footage: Pan across Momoko from a little further away as she presses a few buttons on her phone. She appears to be smiling now.)

_ima kono kyou ni jikan sai mo tobi koete  
__(This goes on all night... "today" is long gone.)_

(Footage: Close up of Momoko, who's definitely smiling. She picks up her shoes and heads out.)

_nakiwarai suki kimi no kokoro wa  
__ima donna e no fudoui no shiteruno?  
__(Smiling on the outside, crying on the inside...  
__Do you even know what silly thing you're arguing about?)_

(Footage: We can now see Momoko, who's in her normal clothes, walking down the dark city streets, her hands behind her back. She appears to be searching for someone.)

_nakiwarai suki egao wo hajikeru futari wa  
__taiyou mitai kirakira na orange  
__(Smiling on the outside, crying on the inside, when they grin at each other,  
__They're oranges that glow like the sun.)_

(Footage: Momoko stops by a carnival, where memories flash by the screen of her and Nick playing at that very carnival. She sighs in happiness before continuing on her trip.)

_ima kimi ga egaitai yume no ue  
__(So many pictures of your dreams that you wish to display...)_

(Footage: Still shot of Momoko performing an Ojamajo Rainbow Spear.)

_soko wa hateshi naku kioku mayoisou DAYS  
(We could get lost in the endless memories of those days...)_

(Footage: Still shot of Momoko performing an Ojamajo Aura Star.)

_kimi ga inai donna kitashisou na  
__watashi mo kono days hanashitaku nakutte...  
__(I told you, if you're not with me,  
__I won't say a word about them.)_

(Footage: Still shot of Momoko performing the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw, though we can't see Nick.)

_nakiwarai suki futari no mirai wa  
(Smiling on the outside, crying on the inside, the future comes along.)_

(Footage: Momoko is now walking through downtown, the city lights giving everything a luminescence about it.)

_nee donna e no fudoui no minoru ka na?  
(Will it bring arguments or compromise?)_

(Footage: Momoko trips on a crack in the sidewalk and takes a rather nasty spill to the ground.)

_nakiwarai suki majime wo saki ittemo  
(Smiling on the outside, crying on the inside, looking serious and moving on...)_

(Footage: Momoko winces in pain, only for her wound to be covered in a bright light and suddenly healed. She turns around, and notices a hand offering to help her up.)

_negau no wa amazuppai orange  
__(I want another bite of this bittersweet orange.)_

(Footage: We pan up to Nick, who is smiling down at his girlfriend. Momoko's smiles immediately brightens, and she takes Nick's hand into her own as the song ends.)


End file.
